A Winter's Tale
by FFortasiano
Summary: Her life changes when she met him. Kuroko Tetsuya, a teacher of Baekguri Kindergarten. the blue haired man opens up a new page of Seohyun's life. something happened to Kuroko himself. little did they know they have found the missing piece of their lives. and as the first snow falls, love began to grow between them.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

 **Total crack pair and may contain typo(s). i own nothing but the storyline.**

 **anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Just another ordinary day at 'Baekguri Kindergarten' in Seoul. Children were running and playing excitedly in the kindergarten. Some of them were playing see-saw, slides, or probably just running around the school, chasing each other.

"Baekji-ah! Be careful, okay!" Said a teacher named Taeyeon to a little boy who chase his friend.

"Yes, seonsaengnim!"

Meanwhile, next to Taeyeon. Stood a man with baby blue hair. He wears a simple white shirt and dark blue trousers. A smile was formed on his face when seeing the children.

"Oh, Kuroko!" Taeyeon got surprised when she found out the man was standing next to her all the time. It seems like she didn't notice him before.

"I didn't know you were there!"

The man who called 'Kuroko' chuckled. "I get that a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. people often didn't feel my prescence at first."

Taeyeon laughed awkwardly, "Ah.. i have to get used with that."

It took a few seconds of silence before Taeyeon opens up another conversation.

"You know, we wouldn't expect a young man would register here as a teacher. How old are you, Kuroko?"

"I'm 23." The blue-haired man simply replied.

"You're from Japan, right? How long have you stayed in Korea?"

The young man pressed his lips into a straight line. "Um.. 1, 2.. around 10 months."

"Woah.. that's longer than i thought!"

Kuroko scratched the back of his neck, grinning. "I still have to learn korean harder."

"Hahaha, i can see that."

The name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He moved to South Korea for educational reasons. Different with other college students who took a part-time job as fastfood restaurant's workers or café staffs, Kuroko chooses to be a kindergarten teacher. Because he really loves kids and it was his dream since he was younger.

"Kuroko seonsaengnim~" a little girl ran happily to Kuroko.

Kuroko bent down so he's at the eye-level with the little girl. "Yes?"

The little girl, Nahyun grinned before offers him a cookie. "Do you want some?"

Kuroko chuckled and took the cookie. "Thank you~"

Nahyun put her hands behind her back, swinging her body slowly like little girls usually do when they're shy. "Why did you dye your hair blue?"

" _Ani_ , this is natural." Kuroko replied.

The little girl giggled. "You're lying!"

"No, i'm not! Why would i lie to you?"

Nahyun tilted her head, giving Kuroko the i-don't-believe-in-you look. Then Kuroko knelt before her. "Do you want to touch it?"

Nahyun giggled again, and put her tiny hands to his hair. Happily ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"Uwah~ it's so soft!"

"I know, right? It won't be this soft if it's not natural."

Nahyun's eyes sparkled, seemed amazed by the fact that Kuroko told her. "So, it's real?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Woah~ that's amazing!"

Kuroko only chuckled upon her reaction.

"You know, seonsaengnim. Your accent is funny." She suddenly commented.

"Hehe, i'll try to fix it, then. So i'll speak like a real korean."

"That's a promise, okay?" Said Nahyun. And Kuroko nodded as an answer.

"Okay! Bye, seonsaengnim~~" and so the little girl left him and Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looked at Kuroko in disbelief. "That hair is real?"

Instead of answering, Kuroko took out his handphone. He pressed the screen a few times before showing it to Taeyeon. A baby photo was shown on the screen, it's Kuroko when he was a baby. Taeyeon once again surprised because his hair is blue as well in that photo. Seeing the fact that it's impossible for a baby to dye his hair, now she believes him.

"I thought you dyed your hair." She commented.

"Yeah, i get that a lot."

Taeyeon chuckled softly. "Well.. it's really nice to meet you, Kuroko." She placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "Welcome to Baekguri Kindergarten."

Kuroko smiled, "Thank you, Taeyeon-san."

"Taeyeon- _san_?"

"E-eh.. i mean- Taeyeon-ssi!" Kuroko instantly corrected himself. "Sorry, i'm just too into the atmosphere so-"

"Haha, don't worry." Said Taeyeon. "You can call me that if you want."

"Ah, okay."

oOo

"Yah, Kangjun, wait for me!"

"Seohyunnie! Don't you want to have breakfast first?" Asked Yoona while putting a plate of waffles, looking at her sister, Seohyun who rushed to the door, putting on her shoes.

"Nope, eonnie. I'm not hungry!" Seohyun replied.

"Aish, but you'll be hungry later! Take one!" Said Yoona.

Seohyun huffed, but eventually she walked towards her.

"Here, take two for Kangjun as well." Said Yoona. The younger girl nodded and took two waffles. "I'm going!" She then ran out off the house.

Seohyun increased her pace when she saw the bus that almost going. "Ahjussi, wait!" She hopped into the bus before the bus went off. She took a seat next to her younger brother, Kangjun.

"You already paid for me, right?" Asked Seohyun.

Kangjun raised his eyebrows. "What? No."

The girl huffed. "Aish.." She was about to took out her bus card but Kangjun laughed, and stops her.

"Haha.. i'm kidding, noona. I've already paid for you."

Seohyun pouted, "Here." She then gave the waffle to Kangjun. As they began to eat their waffles while having a chat.

Seo Joohyun, but people often call her Seohyun. Well, except for her brother Kangjun who called her 'Joohyun'. She's 22 year old, a student of Yonsei University along with her brother. Beside college student, she also works at a bakery.

Kangjun huffed. "Summer flies so fast.."

"Yeah." Seohyun agreed. "So, have you found a job?"

The younger man nodded. "I got one at a café. But, yeah.. as a garbage boy, like usual."

"Hmm.. again?"

"Nah, it's just for increasing my allowance, right?"

"Yeah, but still. Don't you want to try other jobs?"

Kangjun heaved a sigh, closing his eyes while resting his head against the seat. "One day, noona. I will build my own company. And it'll be much more successful than any other companies that exist now."

The girl giggled. "Then you have to study harder. So you can reach that dream of yours."

"Yeah.."

Around 15 minutes later, the bus has finally arrived at their college, Yonsei University. They jumped out of the bus and entered the gate.

"Yo yo yo! What's up, Kangjun-ah!" A man around Kangjun's age came up to them while giving Kangjun a high-five.

"Hey, Taemin." Kangjun greeted back.

"Oh, who's this? You got a new girl, huh?" Taemin smirked while pointing at Seohyun. Making the girl trying hard to hold her laugh.

Kangjun chuckled. "Ani, she's my noona."

Taemin looked surprised when Kangjun told him that. "Ah, really?" He scratched his head awkwardly. "Sorry, sunbae. I thought you guys are dating-"

"Haha, no that's okay. You're not the only one who thought that." Said Seohyun, trying to ease the situation. Taemin could only grinned. "Let's go, Kangjun-ah!" He grabbed Kangjun's hand and dragged him away, probably still embarrased because of what he said before.

"E-eh, okay. Bye, noona!" Said Kangjun from afar. Seohyun smiled without her knowing, and walking towards the door.

"Seohyun-ah~" Greeted her friend, Yoojin as Seohyun walks through the corridor.

"Oh, hi." Seohyun replied with a smile. Yoojin gave her a cup of coffee, "Here, i brought you some coffee."

"Aww, thanks Jinnie." And so they walk together their class. Jang Yoojin is.. well we can say Seohyun's bestest friend. They've been friends for almost 7 years. Yoojin is often mistaken as Seohyun's sister, because they're very close.

After going through mentally exhausting class, Seohyun went to a place she works at.

 **~Sweet &Love Bakery~**

"Yes, that would be.. 5500 won." Said Seohyun. And the customer gave the money to her.

"Thank you, have a nice day~" she said again with wide smile, like the way she'd been told when she was training. Seohyun was about to serve another customer, but her staffmate, Dara suddenly called her. While peeking out from the kitchen.

"Seohyun-ah! Can you come here?"

"Ah, yes. Please wait for a moment, sir." She told the customer before walking towards Dara.

"What's going on, eonnie?" She asked her senior.

"Can you help Namjoo? I think she really needs help with those cookies." Said Dara in a low voice, so the customer won't hear it.

Seohyun chuckled. "Sure, but how about the customer?"

"Don't worry, i'll handle it."

"Okay, thanks eonnie~" and so Seohyun entered the kitchen to help Namjoo.

While Dara serving the customer. The sound of bell ringing was heard, a sign that someone's coming.

"Thank you for coming, sir~" Dara said to the customer, and immediately greet another one who just arrived. "Good morning! Welcome to- eh?" Dara stopped her sentence when she found no one at the door. It's kinda weird since she heard the bell clearly. Or is it just her imagination?

She looked around, trying to spot the new customer who's probably taking a seat. And she almost screamed at the moment she spotted a person right in front of her. Well, what do you know, it's Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dara placed her hand on her chest, trying to control her breath. "Gosh, you scared me!" She exclaimed.

A grin was formed on the blue-haired man's lips while scratching his head. "I'm sorry."

"Since when you're here?"

"Since.. a minute ago?"

"Ah, really?"

"Ehehe, sorry for surprising you."

" _Aniyo_ , it's okay." Dara huffed. "So, how may i help you?"

"Yes, i would like to order, uhm.. cupcake package?"

"Sure, which one?"

Kuroko looked down to the menu. " _Choesonghamnida_ , but do you mind if i ask you a question?"

Dara chuckled, "Of course."

"Which one do you think it's suitable for children?"

Dara pressed her lips into a straight line, it's unusual a customer asked that kind of question. His accent is also unusual, this made Dara assumed that he must be from other country.

"Well.. actually our cupcakes are suitable for every age. But, in my opinion. I think 'Happiness' package is the best one for children." She answered.

Kuroko's mouth formed an 'O', "Oh.. I see. Okay, i would like to have two packages, please."

"Sure thing, do you need anything else?"

The blue-haired man looked to the menu again. "Uhm.. and one vanilla milkshake."

"All right, two packages 'happiness' cupcake and one vanilla milkshake. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"The packages would be too heavy for you to bring it. Would you like us to deliver it?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, that would be great."

Dara took out a paper and a pen, "Please write down your address here." She then gave it to Kuroko. So the man began to do what she said.

Meanwhile..

"Eonnie! I don't know what to do with this! Huaaa!" Said Namjoo panickly when she saw the burnt cookies.

"Just throw it away, Namjoo!"

"But, it's a lot cookies.."

"We can make it again! Come on!" Said Seohyun while pouring the flour to the mixing bowl.

We can say that the kitchen is in a little distress right now. Okay, scratch that, a huge distress. Cookie batter were scattered all over the place, the oven was almost burning. Not wanting Namjoo to know this, but Seohyun is pretty exhausted tutoring this girl. Namjoo just signed in 5 days ago, that's why her movement is still awkward. Even though she received training and advices, but she is a little slow to learn. So she has a low progress.

They worked pretty hard replacing almost 200 burnt cookies. There are only two of them in that kitchen because the other staffs, Jinki and Dasom were going outside to buy bakery's supplies.

Around 20 minutes has passed, they finally finished their work. Not only the cookies have been saved, the kitchen is now clean, too. They're now sitting on the floor, with their heads resting against the wall, exhausted.

"I'm sorry, eonnie.." Namjoo muttered, feeling guilty for burdening Seohyun.

Reading her face, Seohyun gave her a smile. "It's all right. Everyone made mistakes."

"Thanks."

They went silent for awhile. But Seohyun immediately opens up a conversation, before it goes more awkward.

"Huft~ this exhausting work makes me hungry. How about we eat some pizza?" She said.  
Namjoo looked at her a little blankly. "Eh?"  
"I know a great restaurant. Let's go there afterwork." Seohyun continued. "My treat~"

The younger girl's eyes went brighter than before. "Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Yes! Thanks eonnie~ you're the best!"

"Hehe, don't mention it."

Suddenly Dara came in to the kitchen. "Seohyun-ah, since Jinki hasn't come back. Can you deliver these cupcakes to Baekguri Kindergarten?"

"They ordered again, huh. Mrs. Taeyeon was here?"

"Nope. I think the one who ordered them is a new teacher or something." Dara shrugged, "Meh, i don't know."

"Ah.. okay."

Later on, Seohyun did what Dara ordered. She's now driving her motorbike with 4 boxes of cupcakes, heading to Baekguri Kindergarten. She rode it quite fast, yet her expression remained calm. It seems that she's already used to it.

10 minutes later, she arrived at her destination. She was welcomed by a wide smile from Mrs. Taeyeon.

"Hello, Seohyunnie!"

Seohyun replied her smile while taking out the cupcake boxes. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Taeyeon."

"Thank you for bringing the cupcakes here." Said Mrs. Taeyeon while taking those boxes from Seohyun. "The kids really like it, you know."

Seohyun chuckled. "Ahahaha, really? Glad to hear that."

"I better put this inside, first. Can you please wait here?"

"Sure."

And so Mrs. Taeyeon went inside the school. Seohyun could vaguely hear the children cheering.

 _They do like our cupcakes_. She thought. 5 minutes later, Mrs. Taeyeon came back to her.

"Sorry for the long waiting." She said.

" _Aniyo_ , it's fine."

Mrs. Taeyeon then took out something from her purse. Which turns out to be some money. "Here's a tip for you."

"E-eh.. it's okay, Mrs. Taeyeon! you don't need to do that."

The elder woman shook her head. "Eish, it must be tiring for you to bring those cupcakes here. Take it." She put the money to Seohyun's hand, a signal that she's insist.

Seohyun is still a little unsure, but she put the money into her pocket. "Thank you, Mrs. Taeyeon." She gave the woman a deep bow.

"Aigoo.. don't mention it." Mrs. Taeyeon chuckled before patting her shoulder. "Drive safely, okay?"

Seohyun smiled. "Ne!" She then jumped on to her motorbike again, putting on her helmet and start the motorbike. "Bye, Mrs. Taeyeon!" She waved the woman a goodbye before drove away.

oOo

 _"it's been 10 months, Tetsu-nii. Will you come home on christmas?"_

"Of course, Aya-chan." Kuroko chuckled. Even though he's smiling, his eyes shone blue. "Well.. if he allowed me to."

 _"Who?"_

"Who else?"

 _"Ah.."_ the girl across the phone said. _"Don't worry, Aniki. He will definitely welcome you."_

Kuroko chuckled again as he entered a building. "How can you sure about that?"

 _"Aniki, no one hates you, okay? Everyone here are worried about you. Please come home soon~"_

"Okay~" and so, Kuroko hung up the phone as he arrived at his door. After pressing his passcode, he entered his apartment.

The apartment has one bedroom, a small living room, a bathroom and a small kitchen pantry. Well, it's not much, only a simple apartment. But it's enough for him. Beside, who needs luxuries, he lives by himself anyway.

After taking a bath and eating a bowl of bibimbap. He threw himself to his bed, thinking about all the things that happened today.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Knock knock knock**_

"Ne~" Kuroko walked towards his door to open it. And it turns out to be his neighbour, Mrs. Jung.

Kuroko bowed at her. "Good morning, Mrs. Jung. Come in."

The elderly grinned, "Have you eaten, Kuroko-ah?" She asked while entering his apartment.

"Well, no."

"Good." Mrs. Jung then put a bowl of soup she was bringing to Kuroko's table. "You see, i made this for my boys. But, apparently Yunho couldn't come here so.." she sighed, "It's just dried pollack soup, but i hope this is enough."

"Ah.." Kuroko smiled awkwardly while scratching his head. "This is more than enough. Thank you, Mrs. Jung."

Mrs. Jung smiled back and patted his shoulder, "Well, i should get going. Don't just eat bibimbap, okay?"

"Ne."

And so, Mrs. Jung walked out of the door. Kuroko approached the table to check the soup. It does look tempting.

Mrs. Jung is Kuroko's closest neighbour. She often came to Kuroko's place to give him a lot of foods, and they're all delicious. She also helps Kuroko if he needs it, mostly with his korean. And he's thankful for it.

A bowl of rice, an amount of kimchi, and a bowl of pollack soup. A simple breakfast is served. Kuroko took a seat and began to eat while playing his phone. His body stiffened once he saw his phone's wallpaper. It's a photo of him with his siblings, Ayama and Shintaro. Well, they're actually Kuroko's step siblings.

It was a long story. The thing is, Midorima family took him in when he was 4. All the family members welcomed him and treated him nicely as if he's a real family, except the eldest son, Shintaro.

Eversince they're turning 15, Shintaro would treat him differently. He hates Kuroko, and Kuroko himself doesn't even know why. Shintaro's cold attitude towards Kuroko would be another reason why Kuroko moved to Korea.

 _"Aniki, no one hates you, okay? Please come home soon~"_

He surely doubt it.

It's not that Kuroko doesn't want to go home. He's been living in this country for almost a year, of course he want to at least visit his home. But seeing the fact Shintaro would feel burdened if he's there, Kuroko decided to stay. That's why he rarely visits home. So far, he only come home twice, and that's when Shintaro wasn't there.

oOo

At the bakery, the staffs do their work as usual. Dasom was bringing some coffees to the customers.

Dasom looked at the door once she heard the bell rang. She obliviously gasped when she saw the person who just came. After bringing the orders to the customers, she immediately rushed to the kitchen to meet the other staffs.

"He's here!" She said excitedly.

Namjoo, Seohyun, and one of the bakers, Haeri looked at Dasom curiously. Wondering what would make this girl so excited.

"Who?" Asked Haeri.

"This day is sunday, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Seohyun frowned. Different with her, the others seemed trying hard holding the urge to squeal crazily.

"Eonnie, have you forgotten or something?" Asked Dasom with a suspicious smile.

"Well, as the matter of fact i don't even-" Seohyun stop her sentence when she finally remember it. "Oh, _him_."

Meanwhile, the man they talked about was walking to the cashier. He put a tray with two pieces of bread there.

"Good afternoon, sir- oh, Luhan-ssi!" Dara greeted. The man who named 'Luhan' gave her a smile. "Please give me the usual."

"Certainly, please wait for a moment." Dara walked to the coffee machine and began to make the coffee.

"So, how's your day, Dara-ssi?" Luhan opened up a conversation, while Dara is still busy making his order.

"Well, pretty good. Yours?"

The man chuckled. Looking at the woman with those, charming, eyes. "Same like you, i guess."

A few seconds later, Dara finished pouring the skimmed milk to the coffee and gave it to Luhan. "That would be 8.000 won."

Dara finds it weird when Luhan just nodded and took out his wallet. She frowned. "That's it?"

"Huh?"

"Without asking me to call Seohyun, or asking for Seohyun's kiss maybe?" She teased him. Which made Luhan's cheeks turns red, he looked down trying to hide his smile. "Eish, Dara-ssi~" Dara could tell everyone who sees him would ask the same question: how can he still managed to look cool while he's blushing?

Dara grinned. "Whaat? I'm telling the truth. You usually ask me if i can call Seohyun to come here or something."

"Eh.. well, actually, i do have a favour. If you don't mind."

"Sure thing, what do you want me to do?" She kindly asked him.

"Since i don't have her number, would you mind to give this to her?" Luhan handed her a small piece of paper. Dara tilted her head to read the words in that paper, without her knowing, she smiled after reading the last word. "Aww, how cute. I'll give it to her."

Luhan smiled. "Thanks, Dara-ssi." He took his coffee and his plastic bag filled with his breads before walking away. "Tell Jinchan i said hi, okay!"

Dara chuckled, "ne~" after Luhan disappeared from her sight, she went to the kitchen to meet the other staffs.

"So, what did he do, eonnie?"  
"What did he buy?"  
"What clothes he wears?" Hundreds of questions were spilled to Dara once she stepped into the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down girls." The elder woman raised her hand, a sign for the girls, Dasom, Haeri and Namjoo to calm down. While Seohyun just casually continue her work, seems like she didn't really care about it.

Luhan is a regular customer who comes here every sundays, and sometimes in any other days. His good look and his background as a son of a famous company's CEO made him pretty popular at the bakery, especially among the girls staffs. Well, except for Dara who already has a husband and a son.

"He told me to give this paper to Seohyun." Dara reported. "Seohyun-ah!"

A bit reluctantly, Seohyun turned her head to Dara. She looked at the paper as Dara handed it over. "What's this?" She tilted her head and began to read the content.

 **Let's go somewhere, i'll pick you up at 4 pm at the bakery**

 **-Luhan**

As the girls squealed, Seohyun just rolled her eyes and put the paper to a table.

"I ain't going." She commented simply.

"What? Girl, you gotta be kidding me. You have to." Said Dasom.

"Yeah, you should totally dress up nicely and go with him!" Haeri agreed.

Seohyun huffed, "No, eonnie, i have an assignment to work on."

"Eish, don't make that assignment to be an excuse~" Haeri put her arm around Seohyun's shoulder. "Can't you see, Seohyun? He obviously likes you!"

"So?"

Dasom sighed, "Eonnie. Everyone here wants to be in your position, you know. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because.. i just don't like him, okay?" Seohyun stated. "Just because he's a rich guy he acts like he can do anything on his will."

"Oh, come on, Seohyun. Maybe he's just trying to show you his best image." Said Haeri. "At least, do it for us. Please?"

Seohyun's eyes met her friends eyes one by one. They were looking at her with hopeful eyes. God, it seems they really want her to go with Luhan. But what do you expect? Hanging out with that guy is every girl's dream. And like her friends said, she is very lucky to had that chance. Every girl wants to be in her position. No wonders her friends insist.

After heaving a long sigh. She has made her decision. "Fine." For once again, she looked at her friends one by one, and gave them a nod. It took only 2 seconds before the girls squeal uncontrollably again.

"But!" Seohyun said to cut their excitement. "Please take a note that i do it for you guys. Okay?"

"Yes, Seohyun-ssi!" Dasom, Haeri and Namjoo said in unison before continue their squealing.

"Kyaaa~~ Luhaaaann~~" shrieked Jinki, who's rolling the dough nearby. With high pitched voice he merely made to imitate the girls.

"Omo omo omo, he's so handsome i cannot take it anymore~~~" the other male staff, Jonghyun joining Jinki imitating the girls. Not to mention his hands which making gestures like girls usually do when fangirling.

Dasom glared at them. And threw them a sarcastic laugh. "Haha, it's funny, eh?"

But Jinki just laughed towards Dasom's sarcasm. "What? We're just copying what you girls do. Am i right, Jonghyun?"

"Yeah." Jonghyun agreed. "It happens every sundays! Luhan this, Luhan that. I mean, what's so good about this guy until i have to stand at the cashier?"

"Ah.. Sorry, Jonghyun-ah." Dara grinned, remembering that she's in charge with the cashier. She immediately stood up and left the kitchen. While Haeri just rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Jonghyun. Luhan is far hotter than you could ever be!"

Jonghyun showed an 'i'm offended' expression. "Yah, what do you mean- of course i'm hotter! I make macarons while he can only buys it!"

"That's irrelevant!"

"Guys, knock it off!" Fortunately, Jinki cut their childish argument. And it successfully made the whole kitchen filled with silence.

"Okay, i don't really care who's hotter. But can we please notice there are customers needed to be served?"

"Sorry." The girls and Jonghyun said. As they went back to their places. Seohyun chuckled. "Thanks, oppa"

Jinki gave her a wink before continue his own work.

"So, are you going to go or what?" Asked Jinki out of the blue. Seohyun took a cloth nearby and began helping Jinki cleaning the table, she heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know.. i suppose i had no choice, do i?"

Jinki chuckled, he sprayed the cleaning liquid to the table and wipe it clean. "The other girls are willing to do anything just to hang out with that Luhan guy. They consider you as a very lucky girl because he had a crush on you."

Seohyun shrugged. "Yeah, they told me that. But i don't feel lucky though."

"Why? Being liked by a famous guy doesn't make you feel lucky? You know, the other girls would. Even if i were you i would feel lucky." Jinki joked.

"It's just.. he's just not my type, Oppa! Is it wrong to reject someone?" Said Seohyun, a little unamused that Jinki is not helping at all.

And the elder man laughed. He put the cloth to the table. "All i wanna say is, Seohyun." He placed both hands on Seohyun's shoulder. "Try to follow your heart instead your friends next time Luhan ask for another date, okay? This is your decision, not theirs."

Seohyun's lips curved into a smile. Jinki is like a big brother to her, and she's glad to have him because he always has the right thing to say. "Thank you so much, oppa."

"That's my Seohyun." Jinki ruffled Seohyun's hair, making the girl giggled.

In the afternoon, Seohyun went to the library not far from the bakery. It's still an hour before Luhan picked her up, so she decided to read some books for awhile. Seohyun had loved reading books since she was little. Romance, mystery, action, and all other kinds of novels. She found it very fascinating that it feels like she enters another world. She could read in a long time she wouldn't realize she'd spent the whole day.

Seohyun walked to the novel section and strolled through shelfs, looking for a book that might capture her attention. As she got one, she looked around to find a place to sit. Two aisles from here, stood a brown sofa with round wooden table next to it. A smile was formed on her lips.

"Kuroko hyung, read this for me please!" A little boy apporached Kuroko with a book in his hand.

"What? This again? But we've read this last week, Baekji-ah." Kuroko chuckled.

"But we like the way you tell us the story~" the little boy, Baekji pouted.

"Yeah, oppa. we like the way you act as the tiger!" Nahyun giggled as the other three kids nodded in agreement.

This is what Kuroko does on weekends for the past month. Aside a kindergarten teacher, he's a story teller too. On sundays, he takes five or six of his students to the library and read them stories. No, this is not a school program. In fact, this 'routine' actually began when Kuroko went to this library once and accidentally met the kids.

Kuroko opened the book Baekji gave him and cleared his throat. "Once upon a time.."

The children sat surrounding Kuroko. Paying attention the blue-haired man who is making gestures and expressions while reading the story. Kuroko looked at the children one by one to get their focus on his. But something caught his eyes- no, _someone_. Someone that made him paused.

Across the kids section, sat a girl. Probably his age, maybe younger. She wears a simple yellow knee length dress topped with white cardigan. Her dark hair fell smoothly to her back. But what really caught Kuroko's attention was her eyes.

Her eyes were deeply immersed to the book she's reading. He saw excitement glowing through her dark iris despite her calm expression. Never did once Kuroko seen a girl so, delighted while reading a book. When he looked at her, he could sense the feelings she felt through that book.

 _Strange._

Seohyun flipped another page and continue reading until she felt a tiny finger poking at her arm. She finally moved her eyes from the book, finding a little boy standing beside her who looked at her questioningly.

She chuckled, "May i help you?"

The little boy tilted his head. "I still don't understand what makes Kuroko hyung kept staring at this noona."

"Wh-what?"

Baekji innocently pointed at the kids section. "Kuroko hyung suddenly stopped his story because he kept staring at noona."

"Kuro.. ko?" Seohyun frowned. someone was staring at her? Out of curiosity, she looked at the direction the little boy pointed at.

 _And their eyes met for the first time._


End file.
